Flash-back
by angelgods
Summary: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses non? Vous croyiez le connaître n'est-ce pas? Mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. Il avait tout pour plaire, toutes les cartes en main, mais son destin fut irrémédiablement brisé. Il avait perdu la partie 11 ans plus tôt mais aujourd'hui il voulait sa revanche. Entre stratégies, haine et amour, allait-il recoller les morceaux?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma toute première fanfiction !**

**J'ose enfin poster le premier chapitre après plusieurs jours d'hésitation.**

**Je tiens à préciser que l'écriture n'est pas ma passion, c'est plutôt imaginer l'histoire qui m'intéresse le plus.**

**Après pour la mettre en écrit il s'avère que c'est plus compliquer que prévu, à la rigueurs je me sens plus à l'aise pour faire un ****commentaire de texte, au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre, là je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser et j'hapréende !**

**Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, il va surement y avoir des fautes même si j'ai relu plusieurs fois et que l'une de mes meilleurs amies l'as inspecté au peigne fin, certaines nous aurons surement ****échappé.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à , je ne fais que jouer avec !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le Thousand Sunny naviguait sur les flots inconnus du Nouveau monde depuis maintenant quatre jours.

Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait de mille feux réchauffant même les cœurs peinés, l'air était chaud, tellement que quiconque s'aventurait dehors ne pouvait s'empêcher de transpirer à grosse goutte.

Les Nugiwara ayant fini de manger s'en allairent chacun à leurs occupations.

Zorro était parti en premier s'entraîner, n'en pouvant plus d'être en compagnie des autres, Brook jouait sur le pont une douce mélodie ne demandant pas trop d'efforts étant donnés la chaleur pesante qui y régnait, Luffy était avachi sur la tête de lion du navire en regardant l'horizon pour y chercher une quelconque parcelle de terre, Chopper préparait des antidouleurs puissants pour soigner ses camarades et surtout un en particulier, Franky construisait une nouvelle porte pour la cuisine étant donné que l'autre ne pourrait bientôt plus assurer sa fonction, Nami et Robin se faisait bronzés sur le pont cocktails soigneusement préparé par le Cook en main tout en se faisant éventer par un Ussop le nez dans le plâtre et une mine plus que triste sur le visage.

Sanji quand à lui était resté dans sa cuisine, mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il ne cuisinait pas, il dessinait…

Un coup de trait par ci,

Un coup de gomme par-là,

Une tache d'encre par ci,

Et un buvard par là

Mais en y regardant de plus près, ce dessin n'en était pas vraiment un.

Des routes tracées, des endroits délimités, et des tâches ou en dessous desquelles étaient marquées des inscriptions. Le Cook était bel et bien entrain de modifier une carte.

Plus qu'un trait et il avait fini.

Ah ! Ce que ça l'énervait, il aurait dû finir ce travail depuis 2 jours. Et maintenant il était là, à dessiner en quatrième vitesses, avec des gants chapardés à Chopper qui devait surement les chercher en ce moment même, et qui lui tenait horriblement chaud. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, sinon tous ses efforts seraient vains.

Néanmoins quelque chose le tracassait, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette histoire irait aussi loin, il avait tout planifié, tout organisé, mais pour la première fois, il avait bien failli se faire prendre.

_Flash-back :_

_La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur les mers du Nouveau monde, l'air était doux, ni trop chaud ni trop froid, juste ce qu'il fallait._

_Tout l'équipage avait été se coucher sous l'ordre de la navigatrice, ayant décrété qu'il était trop tard pour commencer un nouveau jeu. Même Luffy y avait été en comprenant que s'il ne voulait pas être défiguré davantage, il avait intérêt à s'endormir rapidement._

_Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait car environ une heure plus tard, un lit était vide dans l'une des chambres._

_Il y était enfin arrivé, il avait bien cru qu'Ussop allait se réveiller mais non heureusement. Quelle idée de laisser sa porte ouverte aussi._

_Il sortit une barrette de sa poche qu'il avait bien sure « emprunter » à Robin et, l'inséra dans la serrure de la porte avec ses longs doigts agiles. Avec beaucoup de précautions il fit crocheter la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce. _

_La pièce était sombre mais cela ne le gênait pas, il avait l'habitude de voir dans l'obscurité. Et puis les reflets de la lune étaient les bienvenus._

_Il se déplaça rapidement entre les meubles et arriva à la hauteur du bureau. Comme il l'avait prédit, la navigatrice avait rangé ses affaires. En la connaissant il savait qu'elle fessait très attention à ses cartes car après tout, elle en avait besoin pour réaliser ses rêves. Et savait où elle entreposait sont matérielles._

_Pour ce qui est du matériel de dessin, elle le rangeait tout simplement dans une boite sur son bureau, il l'avait souvent vu faire quand il lui apportait son café. Mais pour ce qui est des cartes, elle les rangeait dans son coffre-fort spécialement utilisé pour cet usage. Et bien sûr qui dit coffre dit code!, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure car lui aussi l'avait mémorisé. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait appris à retenir les informations qui pouvaient compromettre et être découverte. Mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que lui les avaient découvertes, il avait un certain don pour ça, et qu'à partir de ce moment ces personnes lui appartenaient et il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait avoir toutes les cartes en main et ne pouvait se résoudre à en perdre une._

_Une fois tous les objets dont il avait besoin en main, il les cacha dans la grande poche intérieure de sa veste qu'il avait cousue spécialement à cet effet et sortit du bureau, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire du bruit et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de pouvoir commencer son travail._

_Mais à peine eus-t-il le temps d'arriver devant la porte de son sanctuaire qu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se figea sur place. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à faire une petite virée nocturne._

_« Cook ? »_

_Merde ! Il avait complétement oublié que cet abrutit de sabreur était de garde ce soir. Il fallait qu'il paraisse le plus naturel possible sinon il allait se douter de quelque chose. Quoique une algue ça n'a pas de cerveau._

_« Tient donc, tu ne t'es pas encore endormis ? L'algue verte se serait-elle transformée en un chat en l'espace de deux ans ?_

_- Dit donc face de melon, c'est pas moi qui perd tout mon jus en voyant une femme. Et puis je ne dors jamais sur mes deux oreille qui sait ce qui pourrais ce produire, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps._

_Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver cette tête de _cactus quand_ il s'y mettait ! Mais il ne voulait pas le provoquer de peur que ça se termine en bagarre, il devait être discret sinon son plan allait échouer._

_« Personnellement marimo je ne m'intéresse pas à ta vie et pour être honnête je m'en fou complètement alors si tu voudrais bien te pousser pour que je puisse passer. »_

_Mais aussitôt ses paroles prononcé, il les regretta amèrement à la vue des yeux du bretteur. Certes il affichait toujours ce visage froid et peu aimable mais ses yeux ne mentaient jamais. Il avait beau faire sombre dans les couloirs du Sunny, il ne pouvait pas louper cet orbe vert qui le fixait d'un regard perçant et plein de déception. Il eut un pincement au cœur mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser place à ses sentiments, il fallait qu'il coupe court à la conversation, mais le ton glacial du bretteur le fit vite redescendre sur terre._

_« Que fais-tu debout à cet heure-ci ?_

_- Tu te prends pour un marine maintenant ? J'étais allé boire un verre d'eau c'est pas un crime. Laisse-moi passer maintenant , je me lève tôt demain. »_

_Et sur ces dernières paroles le cuisinier put enfin rejoindre sa chambre tout en pestant intérieurement, comment avait- il put oublier un détail aussi important ! Maintenant il était obligé de trouver un plan B car la chambre du bretteur était juste à coter de la sienne , demain allait être une mauvaise journée il le sentait._

* * *

**Malheureusement mon chapitre était trop long. J'ai du le couper en 2 partit!**

**Vous aurez la suite très prochainement! **

**Laisser moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tousse!**

**La suite tant attendue de Flash-back est enfin dans les bacs.**

**Le chapitre est finalement plus long que le précédent m'étant rendu compte que je l'avais fait plutôt court ! Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. **

**j'ai aussi remarqué trop tard malheureusement que le nom d'Eiichiro Oda n'était pas apparu dans la phrase des droits d'auteur du chapitre un alors :**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Eiichiro Oda.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Suite du flash-back :_

_Et sur ces dernières paroles le cuisinier put enfin rejoindre sa chambre tout en pestant intérieurement, comment avait- il put oublier un détail aussi important ! Maintenant il était obligé de trouver un plan B car la chambre du bretteur était juste à coter de la sienne, demain allait être une mauvaise journée il le sentait._

_De l'autre côté du bateau, dans la vigie plus exactement, une certaine personne aux cheveux étrangements verts ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Cook quelques minutes plus tôt._

_Il l'avait trouvé étrange, même bizarre. Cette tête de citron n'était pas comme d'habitude, il avait l'air pressé. Et puis le ton qu'il avait employé ne correspondait pas du tout au regard pocheté par son œil azur, D'un côté un ton froid et hautin et de l'autre un regard stressé et déterminé, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait._

_Oh ! Et puis merde, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour cet abrutit aux cheveux d'or qui devaient surement être si doux au touché et sentir si bon une foi douché !_

_Non mais à quoi il pensait là, d'abord il ne savait même pas que les cheveux du cuistot sentaient la cerise une fois lavée car lui aussi s'en foutait de sa vie, il ne savait pas que le cuistot adorait manger des pommes rouges, qu'il avait commencées à fumer à dix ans, qu'il avait le sommeil Legé, qu'il mettait trois plombes à se préparer dans la salle de bain, que son plat préféré était les pates épicés…_

_Non il ne savait rien de tout ça !_

_D'un geste rageur il se leva du divan et alla prendre ses altères, la nuit promettait d'être longue…_

_Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, un hurlement se fit entendre sur le bateau, Nami avait découvert la supercherie, et arriva vite à la conclusion que le voleur ne pouvait être qu'un membre de l'équipage. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Sanji qui réfléchissait encore à une échappatoire._

_Depuis deux heures maintenant, la navigatrice interrogeait chaque membre à tour de rôle, mais les résultats n'étaient pas très concluants. A l'inverse, tousse furent choqués par ce qui s'était passé, et personne ne pouvaient croire une telle chose. Même Zorro n'avait pas fait le rapprochement ce qui soulagea le Cook qui cherchait toujours._

_Le repas se passa dans le plus grand calme, tout le monde était plongé dans son assiette de peur de croiser le regard plus que noir que leur lançait la navigatrice. _

_ Elle devait absolument retrouver son matérielle de dessin, ne supportant pas d'en acheter un autre et surtout elle devait retrouver cette précieuse carte pour leur itinéraire et pour son rêve aussi. Comment avait-on pu lui faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas croire que le voleur était un membre de l'équipage, mais alors qui d'autre ? Pas de bateaux ennemis aux alentours et pas d'infiltré. Elle avait vérifié maintes fois mais malheureusement les faits étaient là, un de ses compagnons l'avait trahi. Elle devait découvrir la vérité, ne serait-ce que pour ça paix intérieure, elle devait le faire et rapidement._

_L'après-midi ne se passa non sans stress, la navigatrice ayant décidé de mettre les bouchés doubles ne supportant pas d'être bernée ainsi harcelait tous ses compagnons._

_Tel un tigre enragée, elles les guettaient chacun leurs tours de ses yeux perçants quand ils ne s'y attendaient le moins. Elle débarquait, inspectait et repartait. Même Zorro ne dormait plus._

_Quant à Sanji, il se contentait de faire comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire le joli cœur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, elle entrait fouillait et ressortait, et elle recommençait dix minutes plus tard. Certes Il avait beaucoup de respect pour elle mais là, elle était bonne pour l'asile._

_L'ironie dans tout ça c'est que plus elle s'obstinera, plus elle attendra. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à trafiquer la carte avec elle dans les parages, se serai trop risqué. Certes il aimait ça, mais l'enjeu était trop important et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment c'était éloigner les soupçons afin de pouvoir enfin commencer la chose pour laquelle il avait vraiment rejoint l'équipage._

_Alors pour s'éclaircir les idées, il décida d'aller faire une petite balade dans les couloirs du Sunny afin de faire marcher ses petites cellules grises. Et puis au moins il n'y croisera pas la navigatrice étant donné que ce bateau était un vrai labyrinthe._

_Il longeait les couloirs depuis dix minutes et n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver une idée qui tienne la route. Et puis l'envi de nicotine se faisait ressentir, foutue drogue. Il décida finalement d'aller en griller une sur l'arrière- pont puisque continuer à tourner en rond ne servait absolument à rien. Une fois arrivé devant la porte qui menait à l'arrière du bateau. Il la poussa mais se ravisa en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul. Devant lui se tenait le bretteur, altère en main, le torse sculpté dégoulinant de sueur qui fessait son entraînement quotidien. _

_Le cuistot était hypnotisé par ce spectacle, pour ne pas dire fasciné. Pas étonnant qu'il ne trouve pas un moyen de se sortir de cette galère avec cette chose devant les yeux, on devrait interdire d'être aussi beau. Mais il se ravisa vite en ayant cette pensé, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas baver devant un corps parfait alors qu'il avait plus important à faire. Il referma la porte le plus discrètement possible puis se retourna en direction de la cuisine. Et puis quelle pensée stupide, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être amoureux, il avait pris sa décision et puis, il n'avait qu'à oublier, oublier pour assurer non ?_

_Mais de retour dans sa cuisine, il vu une scène des plus surprenantes. Alors là il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se cacha derrière la porte et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui._

_Ussop était là, en train de déverser un liquide rouge dans ses plats tout en gardant un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Puis ayant fini sa tâche, il chipa une pomme d'un rouge éclatant et la croqua à pleine dent._

_Sanji était plus que surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir, Ussop, saboteur, nan ! Et puis comment ce sal petit rat avait osé mettre une substance inconnue dans la nourriture qu'il avait soigneusement préparée. La par contre, il rigolait moins, Ah ! Ce qu'il détestait jouer avec la nourriture alors pourquoi le lui ferait ? _

_ Et puis… COMMNT AVAIT-IL OSE MANGER SA PLUS BELLE POMME QU'IL SE GARDAIT EN RESERVE ! _

_ Il l'avait sous-estimé, il ne croyait pas qu'il avait changé à ce point-là, lui qui était si prévisible. Mais alors là il n'avait vraiment rien vu venir, il avait dû surement attendre qu'il prenne sa pause pour pouvoir s'introduire dans son sanctuaire, il était malin finalement, et ça il n'aimait pas trop, le cerveau ici c'était lui ! . _

_A cette pensé, son sourire s'étira. Ça y est-il l'avait son plan B. _

_Ussop avait apparemment décidé de jouer, eh bien ils allaient jouer. Lui l'aidait en cuisine, alors pourquoi ne pas l'aider à se faire une nouvelle réputation au sein de l'équipage. Après tous les amis ça s'entraident non ?_

_A ces mots il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Finalement, peut-être qu'Ussop aurait dû se réveiller cette nuit-là, ça lui aurait été bien utile._

_Une fois le diner servi et bien sûr refais, tous les mugiwara purent enfin se mettre à table. _

_L'ambiance n'était pas au rendez-vous et la navigatrice était plus que désespérée. Tout le monde le voyait mais n'osait pas relancer le sujet de peur de revivre les évènements de l'après-midi._

_Et puis un autre réfléchissait au comment du pourquoi la sauce pimentée qu'il avait rajoutée plus tôt ne faisait pas effet, il n'avait pas dû en mettre assez. Ça petite blague n'avait apparemment pas fonctionné. Il espérait juste que le cuistot ne s'en soit pas rendu compte sinon il allait passer un sal quart d'heure. Même s'il trouvait qu'ils étaient bons amis, il savait à quel point le cuistot n'aimait pas jouer avec la nourriture, c'est pour ça qu'il avait à peine renversé le quart de la bouteille. Il avait juste voulu détendre l'atmosphère en rigolant un bon coup sur le délire qu'il avait eu avec Luffy la veille. A savoir de quelle couleur on devient quand on mange trop de piments. Il n'avait juste pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Aurait-il dû ?_

_Le plat chaud terminé, le cuisinier put enfin servir le dessert._

_Une magnifique part de tarte a la fraise dont lui seul avait le secret. Bien sûr il rajouta un petit extra spécialement pour Ussop qui l'avait si gentiment aidé en cuisine. Une sorte de merci comme il savait si bien les faires._

_Ayant servi tout le monde, il fit mine d'aller se rassoir mais en réalité, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le canonnier croqua enfin sa part à grande bouchée. Son plan pouvait enfin commencer._

_Une chaleur d'une provenance inconnue lui monta au nez et d'atroce picotement lui tarauda la bouche et d'un coup passa au rouge et explosa dans une quinte de toux à en faire pâlir tout l'équipage ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de tousser, même l'eau que lui servait le cuisinier n'avait aucun effet._

_Alors qu'il n'en finissait plus de tousser sous les cris affoler de l'équipage et d'un certain petit reine cherchant un médecin, il entendit un tintement provenant du sol et vit le cuisinier qui était resté près de lui se baisser puis se relever tout en tenant un objet qu'il lui tendit :_

_« Oh tient Ussop tu à laisser tomber ton stylo à encre de ta poche, ça à l'air fragile fait att… »_

_Mais il fut coupé par la navigatrice qui lui arracha l'objet des mains. Il prit son air faussement surpris et la toisa comme le reste du groupe. Elle avait un air sacrément grave sur le visage._

_« Nami chérie ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il avec sa voix faussement inquiète. _

_Mais à peine eu- t'il- dit ces quelques mots que la navigatrice se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table et arriva à la hauteur d'Ussop. Le regardant de haut en bas. Alors c'était lui. Retenant ses larmes, elle lui posa une simple question mais qui attendait beaucoup en réponses :_

_« Pourquoi Ussop, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

_Le canonnier quand à lui n'y comprenait rien, il n'avait rien fait, rien voler et voilà qu'on l'accusait. Surtout Nami avec laquelle il s'était énormément rapproché ces derniers temps. Alors pour dissiper le malentendu il décida de sortir une de ses phrases made in Ussop._

_« Voyons Nami, tu sais bien que le grand capitaine Ussop n'… »_

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un point fulgureux d'une force improbable vint s'écraser sur son nez. Il s'évanouit aussitôt et la navigatrice très énervée et quand même bien bouleversée l'entraîna dehors non sans défoncer la porte de la cuisine derrière elle. Ils avaient à ce parler maintenant._

_Les Mugiwara étaient tout simplement bouche bée, Ussop un voleur ? _

_Jugeant que la soirée avait été forte en émotion, ils décidèrent d'un comme a accord d'allé chacun se coucher en oubliant pas à l'avenir de mettre les objets de valeurs en sécurité._

_Seul Sanji était resté pour débarrasser la cuisine, ce qu'il fit très rapidement. Une foi les restes mis aux frigos, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la seule part de tarte présente sur la table qu'il n'avait même pas daigné à déplacer. Il y avait mis une cantité considérable de piments rouges, la même substance qu'Ussop lui avait mise dans ses plats. On dirait que ce soir sa petite blague lui avait sauté au nez !, mais le cuisinier ne regrettait rien, Ussop l'avait provoqué, et ce soir il lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Il l'avait vu mais lui ne l'avait pas vu, se sera toujours comme ça et ça le resterait._

_Le respect et l'amour de son prochain, il ne connaissait pas ou du moins ne voulait plus le connaître, seule la haine l'animait et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre sa vérité._

_Sur ses dernières pensées, il jeta la part de tarte non sans regret, éteignit les lumières et alla lui aussi se coucher, tout en pensant à bien cacher les affaires de la navigatrice, qu'il avait soit dit en passant exposé pendant toute la soirée dans la cuisine sous le nez de ses compagnons sans que personnes ne s'en aperçoivent, la carte soigneusement plié sur le comptoir entre les autres serviettes, le compas qu'il avait caché dans la coupelle de fruit tout en faisant dépasser la petite tige hors du récipient et les crayons , qu'il avait au préalablement placé entre les tiges de cannelles sur le meuble de la cuisine. Il aimait jouer, et s'il continuai comme ça il allait surement se mettre hors-jeu. Bien que ça lui est coûter une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer, cette manie, il l'aimait trop pour s'en privé._

_Fin du flash-back._

Il fut vite tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de la cuisine.

Ah ! Ça devenait une habitude ou quoi ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'un trait à faire. Malheureusement il n'avait plus le temps alors ni une ni deux, il cacha la carte derrière son poster à fruit qui parle préféré et le matérielles sous une planche de bois au sol.

La poignée de la porte bougea et remarquent qu'il ne pourrait plus cacher les gants qu'il portait encore, plongea les mains dans la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, l'évier.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre durant cinq semaines car je pars en vacances.

Ne pouvant pas emmener mon ordinateur je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il faudra patienter pour avoir la suite, que j'aurai déjà écrite durant mon séjour.

Si vous avez aimé, reviewer !


End file.
